This renewal application requests stipend, tuition and other support for the Neuroscience Graduate Program (NGP) at the University of Virginia (UVA). The NGP is an interdepartmental program that offers an interdisciplinary course of study leading to a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. The program is comprised of 59 faculty distributed in basic science and clinical departments in the School of Medicine and in multiple departments in the College of Arts and Sciences The NGP has been in existence for 29 years, and currently has 38 students who are supported by a combination of local funds (teaching assistantships, and fellowships), research grants, independent merit awards (NRSAs) and predoctoral positions on this training grant. The NGP is regarded as a model program in the Biomedical Sciences at UVA because of its interdepartmental structure, collegiality, and productive faculty and successful students. The program has a strong track record of producing Neuroscience PhDs with careers in all aspects of modern scientific endeavor.